


An Unexpected Gift

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, F/M, Fluff, Hurting Dean, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, graphic depictions of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant." Dean tried to sound confident, and he almost succeeded. But the look on his face gave it away, and as Castiel gaped at Dean he couldn't help but notice the panic on his omega mate's face. Still, he couldn't help but be shocked.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. Dean nodded slowly, not looking at Cas. The Alpha stood up from his desk and stepped closer to Dean, hugging him around the hips.

"That's great." He whispered, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Dean looked at him, tears filling his eyes as he smiled.

"You're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy." Castiel chuckled. "It's unexpected... Certainly not planned... But I'm definitely happy."

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel, his lips pressing softly against the Alpha's as they clung to each other.

"I love you." Castiel said to Dean, carding his fingers through the omega's hair. Dean blushed and smiled.

"I love you too." He paused, taking one of Castiel's rough hands and placing it over his stomach. "We both love you."

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean close again, kissing him gently and squeezing him in a hug. Dean sighed and melted into the kiss, reaching up and tugging at Cas's unruly black hair. The Alpha growled and lifted Dean up, carrying him over to their bed and laying him down gently.

Dean laughed and threw his head back, giving Castiel full access to his throat. The Alpha purred and began to lick at Dean's skin, kissing and nipping his way down the omega's throat. 

"Cas..." Dean sighed, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. The Alpha hummed and scooted down on the bed, lifting Dean's shirt up and kissing his flat stomach. You wouldn't even be able to tell he was pregnant yet, but the thought that their pup was growing inside of Dean was enough to satisfy Castiel. 

He nuzzled Dean's stomach and kissed his soft skin, purring. Dean couldn't help but blush.

"Cas, stop..." He whined. Castiel growled softly, resting his ear against Dean's stomach and turning his head so that he could look up at his mate. Dean blushed and reached down, stroking Cas's messy hair out of his face.

"I can hear it." He grinned.

"That's just my stomach rumbling, Cas."

"Are you sure?" The Alpha narrowed his eyes. Dean chuckled and nodded.

"I'm positive, Cas. The doctor said we won't be able to hear the baby until about ten weeks."

Castiel sighed and turned his head, kissing Dean's stomach again and fixing the man's shirt. He scooted up in the bed, pulling his mate close and nuzzling the back of his neck. He rested a hand protectively on Dean's stomach as he spooned him.

"I love you." He said softly. Dean smiled.

"I love you too."

Castiel hummed, kissing and nipping at the back of Dean’s neck playfully. The omega purred and turned around, pressing his lips to the Alpha’s softly. Castiel responded by thrusting his tongue into Dean’s mouth and forcefully claiming it as his own. Dean hummed in response, grabbing Castiel’s shoulders and pulling back.

“Take your clothes off.” He panted. Castiel was quick to oblige, and within a matter of seconds he was stark naked. He climbed on top of Dean and tore the omega’s shirt right off, leaning down to kiss and lick at his chest.

Dean moaned as he felt Castiel’s tongue flicking back and forth over his nipple. It was hard and erect in a matter of seconds, and Castiel continued to abuse the sensitive flesh with his tongue until Dean was shaking beneath him. Only then did he pull back, a sly smile on his face as he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and ripped them right off of the omega’s legs.

“Cas…” Dean moaned softly as the Alpha began to tug at his erection. He bucked his hips, his breathing ragged as Castiel undid him stroke by stroke.

“I love you so much.” Castiel whimpered, climbing on top of Dean and turning around, so that his ass and cock were in Dean’s face. Before the omega could react, Castiel was sucking on his cock.

“Nnnghhhnn…” Dean groaned and bucked his hips, grabbing onto Castiel’s thighs for support. He pulled the Alpha’s rear closer to his face, taking his erect cock into his mouth and humming as he did so.

Dean could taste Castiel’s precum on his tongue and it drove him made with desire. He bucked his own hips as he began to suck Cas’s cock, closing his eyes and allowing the musky scent of his Alpha to fill his nostrils. He hummed affectionately, the vibrations running up through Castiel’s cock and causing him to shudder. Dean couldn’t help but smirk at Castiel’s reaction, and he quickly flicked his tongue over the Alpha’s slit in order to lap up the precum that had collected there.

Castiel moaned loudly around Dean’s cock, and as a result the omega bucked his hips wildly into Cas’s mouth. Cas took him all the way, deep throating him until he came.

Dean’s orgasm tore through him like fire and he filled Castiel’s mouth up with cum. Castiel swallowed and groaned, releasing into Dean’s mouth. The omega gagged and swallowed the best he could as Castiel pulled out, flopping down beside Dean in the bed, panting. Dean smiled and wiped his mouth, cuddling into Cas’s chest.

“Wow.” He breathed. Castiel chuckled.

“I concur.”

“I love you so much, Cas.” Dean sighed. Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

“I love you too, Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Months Later**

"I invited Gabriel and Kali over for dinner tonight." Castiel announced as he washed the dishes. Dean looked over his shoulder at his mate as he munched on Oreos.

"Yeah?"

"You should invite Sam and Jess."

"I doubt they'll be able to find a babysitter for little Mary." Dean said. His younger brother and his mate had recently welcomed their own pup into the family, a baby girl whom they had named Mary. 

"They can bring her with them. I doubt we'll be up too late... You always conk out around nine these days." Castiel teased, smiling. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, but I am growing a child. It takes a lot of energy, you know."

"I know, baby." Cas smiled. Dean was startled as a pair of soapy hands wrapped around his middle, pulling him back into his Alpha's chest. 

"Do you want to tell them tonight?" Dean asked, referring to his pregnancy. He and Cas had decided to wait to share the news, considering that male omegas had a high chance of miscarriage in the first couple months. Of course, keeping the secret had been very hard for both the Alpha and the Omega. 

Castiel hummed, kissing the back of Dean's neck softly. "Only if you want to. I don't want to jinx anything." 

"It's fine. I've been itching to tell Sam for a while now." Dean answered, rubbing his stomach. He was just starting to show at 2 months, his stomach protruding an inch or two. It was nothing that baggy clothes couldn't cover up, though it did do a number on his feet.

Dean finished his snack and went to call Sam while Castiel got started on dinner. They were having hamburgers and macaroni and cheese, one of Dean's favorites.

Dean was in the middle of talking to Sam when the smell of the cooking meat hit him. He gagged, covering his mouth and running to the bathroom. He reached the toilet just in time to empty his guts into the bowl, groaning softly and wiping his mouth. Castiel was by his side in a moment, rubbing his back.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked softly. Dean nodded, trying to hold back a gag at the smell of meat that was wafting into the bathroom.

"I'm fine. It's just-" he stopped, gagging, "-that smell is disgusting."

"The hamburgers?" Castiel raised an eyebrow. Dean nodded and the Alpha frowned. "You love hamburgers though." 

"Maybe the meat is bad or something." 

"Maybe." Castiel frowned, then sighed. He leaned in and kissed his mate's forehead. "I guess I'll make something different."

"Thank you." 

"I think your brother is still on the line." Castiel said as he got up, pointing to the phone that was discarded beside the toilet. 

Dean sighed and picked up the receiver, bringing it to his ear and clearing his throat.

"Sammy, you there?" 

There was some shuffling, and then Sam picked up the phone. "Dean? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, trying to surprise a groan as another wave of nausea hit him.

"Do you have the flu or something? Maybe we shouldn't come..."

"No! I mean... I'm fine, Sammy. I really want you and Jess to come over tonight."

"Are you sure? You don't sound too good."

"I'm sure. Just... Be here by six, okay? Cas is cooking."

"Thank God. We all know what happens when you cook..." Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Sam. You love my cooking."

"Maybe when I was five, but not anymore." He laughed. Dean shook his head.

"Whatever, Sam. I'll see you later." He said. Sam said goodbye and then hung up. Dean immediately dropped the phone and vomited into the toilet, groaning as he emptied all of his stomach contents into the toilet.

By the time that Gabriel and Kali arrived, Dean was feeling better. Cas had made him drink a tall glass of orange juice and take some ibuprofen, then laid him down in their bed with an ice pack on his forehead. Needless to say, by six o'clock he was feeling much better.

He sat with Kali in the living room talking about nonsense things while Gabriel went to annoy his brother in the kitchen. 

Sam and Jessica arrived around 6:30, little Mary sleeping in Jess's arms. Sam came in and hugged his brother, laughing and poking at his stomach.

"You’ve got to lay off the snacks, man." He teased. Dean shrugged and blushed, punching his brother lightly in the shoulder. 

"You should be talking, jelly belly. I don't see you modeling for H+M or anything."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned, going Cas a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you man."

"You too, Sam. And congratulations on the baby. She is absolutely beautiful."

"Takes after her mother." Sam smiled fondly over at his mate, who was in the middle of a conversation with Gabriel and Kali. 

They all stood around talking for a few minutes before Castiel cleared his throat.

"Dinner is ready, guys." He said, sitting down. Dean sat beside him as all the seats were taken. The food was served; homemade fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Dean had to hand it to his mate: he was very good at cooking under pressure.

Once dinner was finished, they say around talking for a bit before Cas spoke.

"I should really get the pie..."

"Pie?" Dean beamed at his mate. Sam snorted.

"Calm down, chubby." He laughed. Dean glared at him as Jess smacked his arm.

"Be nice to your brother." 

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Cas, who was waiting to speak. The Alpha grabbed Dean's hand.

"Dean and I have an announcement." He paused, smiling over at Dean. "Do you want to tell them?"

"I'm pregnant." Dean grinned. Everyone was happy, and slowly everybody got up to give Dean a hug. Gabriel grinned at him, ruffling his hair.

"I'm so happy for you guys." He said softly. Dean smiled as Gabriel kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, really happy." Sam smiled over at his brother. Dean glared at him halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I bet you are. You're just going make fat jokes for the next seven months."

"You're two months along already?" Jessica asked, smiling. Dean nodded.

"Yeah... We wanted to wait to tell everybody, in case something went wrong."

"Luckily, that's not the case." Castiel smiled, taking his mate's hand and kissing it. "Dean is as healthy as can be." 

Dean blushed wildly. So the night carried on until ten pm, when Dean and Cas finally collapsed into their bed. Cas pulled Dean close, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm the luckiest man alive." He said. Dean hummed in response, smiling.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too. Sleep well, baby."

But Dean was already knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Months Later**

“Dean, get up. I need to leave for work and so do you.”

“Fuck you, Cas.” Dean grumbled, throwing a pillow in his mate’s direction. Castiel sighed and caught the object, placing it back on the bed next to Dean.

“Come on, baby. I’ll make you pancakes.” He said, sitting down next to Dean and running his fingers through the omega’s hair. Dean whimpered and shook his head.

“I don’t want any pancakes. I just want to lie in bed all day.” He grumbled, turning away from Cas and burying his face in the pillows.

“You have to go to work, Dean.”

“But my feet hurt.” He whined. Castiel sighed.

“I know, baby, and I’m sorry. I’ll rub them for you when you get home.”

“You promise?” Dean asked, peaking up at Cas. The Alpha nodded.

“I swear. But you need to get up now, or else we’re both going to be late.”

Dean nodded and sat up, his hands resting on his round stomach. At five months pregnant he was getting very heavy, and it was a wonder to Castiel sometimes that his mate could even stand up. Castiel helped Dean out of bed and into the shower, going into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

By the time Dean was dressed and ready to go, it was almost eight o’clock. The Alpha and Omega shoveled down their breakfasts and rushed out of the door.

Before his pregnancy, Dean had usually walked the block and a half to Bobby’s Auto Shop. Now, Castiel made a point of dropping him off every morning. At first, Dean had put up a fight about it, but with the way his feet were hurting now he was eternally grateful that he didn’t have to walk.

It was hot in the shop. Bobby had put him on desk duty after his first trimester, when he really started showing. To say that Dean had been miffed about that was an understatement. But he had come around about it when he realized that his belly would prevent him from fitting underneath a car, even if he tried.

Dean got home before Castiel and started on dinner. He decided to make lasagna, a dish he knew Castiel loved. By the time he put it in the oven the Alpha was just getting home. Dean went to greet him with a kiss on the lips and a hug.

“How was work?” he asked. Castiel sighed as he slipped his trench coat off and loosened his tie.

“It was exhausting, to say the least. How about you?”

“It was fine. I made us dinner.”

“Did you?” Castiel smiled a little and pecked Dean’s lips. “What did you make?”

“Lasagna.” He smiled as Castiel’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. The Alpha leaned in and kissed Dean gently, rubbing his sides.

“You’re awesome. Did you know that?”

“Well… yeah.” Dean smirked up at his mate. Castiel laughed and kissed him, leaning him over to the bedroom and sitting down on the mattress. He pulled Dean down with him, nuzzling the omega’s neck and smiling as he purred.

“I’m going to make you feel so good…” he murmured, nipping at the skin on Dean’s neck. The omega shivered and tilted his head to the side, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s back and rubbing up and down.

Castiel sucked a dark hickey into Dean’s neck before trailing kisses down to his collar bone. He took special care to lick at the spot right where Dean’s clavicle met his neck, eliciting a groan from the pregnant omega. He smiled against his mate’s neck, his canines extending. He sunk them into the man’s skin, purring as his mate moaned.

Cas helped Dean get his shirt off, laying him back on the bed and kissing at his swollen stomach. He spent about ten minutes just kissing Dean’s round stomach, nuzzling it with his nose and purring every time he felt the baby kick. It wasn’t until Dean started whining that he was taking too long that Cas moved on down to his mate’s hips.

He shimmied Dean out of the sweat pants he was wearing, smiling when the omega’s flush erection sprang free from his boxers. He grabbed it with his hand and slowly began to stroke, smiling as Dean arched his back and thrust his cock into Cas’s fist.

He stroked up and down, watching as the sheathed flesh of his mate’s cock went up over the head and the back down again. He licked his lips, watching with aroused awe as precum gushed out of Dean’s head and dripped down onto Cas’s hand. He quickly leaned down and licked it up. The taste was bitter, but it was worth it for the moan he elicited from his mate.

Cas continued to lick at Dean’s cock, sucking up his precum and licking up and down the omega’s shaft. Dean was whining and mewling beneath him, his back arched as he held onto his big pregnant belly. Castiel marveled at the sight, quickly stripping out of his own clothes and climbing on top of Dean. The omega looked up at him with green, lust filled eyes, a tiny moan escaping his lips as he felt Castiel press two fingers against his slick opening.

“Cas…” he moaned, arching his back once again. His swollen belly pressed against Castiel’s chest and the Alpha smiled, running his free hand over the tight flesh.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now.” He breathed, pushing his fingers as deep into Dean’s hole as they could go. He started to fuck the man, slowly at first, watching his fingers disappear into that tight opening. All he wanted at that moment was to shove his cock into Dean’s hole and fuck him six ways to Sunday, but he knew that his mate needed preparation first.

Castiel pressed his fingers deep inside of Dean, searching out his prostate. It only took a few minutes to find, and Castiel smiled when the omega howled loudly in pleasure and arched his back. He hands rested on the underside of his big belly as he lay panting on the bed beneath Castiel, shivering with pleasure.

“Cas…” he moaned desperately, and that was it. The Alpha climbed on top of Dean, pulling his fingers out of his ass and pushing his cock in instead. He moaned at the feeling of Dean’s tight opening squeezing his cock, and he very slowly began to thrust in and out. As he did so, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them off, moaning at the salty taste of his omega’s slick.

“Fuck, baby… so tight…” he hissed, grabbing onto Dean’s hips as he began to thrust faster. The omega keened underneath him, his back arching as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. He felt like he was floated on the edge of ecstasy, and it took no time at all for him to fall over the edge and cum all over himself. He hardly even heard Castiel’s words of encouragement and praise, too focused on the overwhelming amounts of pleasure that were coursing through his body.

Meanwhile, Castiel was still fucking into Dean’s tight hole, his body on the edge of release. He slowed down a little bit, not wanting to hurt his mate, and moaned at the feeling of Dean clenching down on his cock. He could feel his knot forming and he knew that he would need to pull out of Dean soon, unless they wanted to be locked together for an hour or more. He squeezed the omega’s hips and thrust into him seven more times before he felt his orgasm approaching. He quickly pulled out of Dean’s slick hole and began to jerk off quickly, his cum shooting in thick ropes over Dean’s large pregnant belly. He moaned as he did so, the erotic sight only spurring on another consecutive orgasm.

When he was finally done, Castiel collapsed beside Dean, his chest heaving. He smiled over at his mate, who had the most sated look on his face. He leaned over and kissed him softly, reaching out to rub Dean’s stomach. The omega smiled softly.

"That was the best fucking sex I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah?” Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again, rolling over so that he was closer to his mate. “Me too. You are so fucking hot.”

Right then, the smoke detector started beeping. Castiel groaned and rolled out of bed as Dean sat up. The Alpha slipped on Dean’s sweat pants and walked into the kitchen to find out what was wrong.

“And that would be our dinner burning.” Dean said, frowning. Minutes later Castiel appeared in the bedroom doorway, a pan full of burnt lasagna in his hands and a crooked smile on his face.

“Totally worth it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Months Later**

“I don’t understand why I even try anymore.” Dean grumbled as he tried in vain to tie his shoelaces. Castiel smirked at him and walked over, kissing his forehead.

“Let me help.” He said, and before Dean could protest, the Alpha was on his knees in front of Dean and tying his shoes. It took less than a minute and then Cas stood up, smiling at his mate. The omega blushed and looked away.

“Let’s get going, yeah? Mary’s party is going to start any minute now.” Dean said. Castiel nodded and took his mate’s hand, leading him outside to the car. It took a while though, considering that the most he could do was waddle. At 37 weeks pregnant he was bigger than ever before, and more uncomfortable too. His feet and back always ached, he had the most ridiculous cravings, and he frequently suffered from irrational mood swings. He hardly even understood how Castiel could put up with it, considering that he himself was about ready to explode from all of the crazy hormones.

Dean and Cas arrived at Sam’s house twenty minutes later. Dean was waddling a few steps behind Cas when the door opened and Jessica greeted them, holding 1 year old baby Mary in her arms. The little girl was dressed up in a frilly blue dress, her curly brown hair framing her beautiful face.

Castiel walked up the steps, kissing Jessica cheek and smiling down at baby Mary. Several seconds later Dean joined them, his hands resting on his bulging stomach as he grinned at his sister-in-law and his niece.

“It’s so nice to see you, Dean.” Jessica said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Dean smiled.

“It’s great to see you too, Jess. And look at the birthday girl.” He grinned down at Mary, leaning in to kiss her forehead. She clapped her hands together and smiled at her Uncle. 

“How’ve you been?” Jess asked, bouncing Mary up and down in her arms. Dean shrugged.

“I’ve been better. I haven’t been able to get out much, what with the pregnancy and all…” he said, rubbing his stomach. Jessica smiled.

“I remember those days. I bet your feet are killing you. Why don’t you come in and sit down? I’m sure Sam will be delighted to see you.”

Dean followed Jessica into the house, Castiel not far behind. They went to the living room where all of the guests were gathered. Dean sat down and was quickly approached by his grinning brother, who sat beside him and gave him a hug.

“It’s good to see you, man. How’ve you been feeling?”

“I’m good. A little tired, but I’m good.” Dean smiled at his brother, who nodded.

“I’m glad to hear it. You want something to eat? We have mini pizzas in the other room… and Cas, if you want, we’ve got beer.”

“No thank you, Sam. I have to drive.” Cas said, looking down at Dean. “Would you like me to get you something to eat, baby?”

“Pizza sounds good.” He smiled tightly at the Alpha, who quickly rushed to the other room to get his mate some food. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. The omega frowned.

“What?”

“What’s up with you and Cas?”

“Nothing. I mean… we’re great. Absolutely great. So great.” He said, looking away. Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Say it one more time and I’ll believe you.”

Dean glared at his brother. “We’re great.”

“Seriously, Dean, what’s wrong?”

The omega sighed. “He’s just been smothering me lately. Ever since I started building my nest…”

“You started building your next?” Sam’s eyes widened. Dean sighed.

“Yeah, last week.”

“Awww.” Sam grinned. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Sam. You’re missing the point. Ever since I started building my nest-”

“Dean.” Sam cleared his throat, trying to interrupt, but Dean kept on talking.

“-he’s been hovering around me nonstop. He’s constantly-”

“Dean.” Sam interrupted, trying to get his brother to stop talking. But Dean didn’t stop.

“-underfoot and I don’t know how to tell him he’s annoying me without coming off as mean.”

Castiel’s voice came from behind Dean. “I didn’t know you felt that way, Dean.”

Dean quickly turned and saw Castiel holding a plate of mini pizzas. His expression crumpled and he felt as if his heart was being ripped in half when he saw the hurt look on Castiel’s face. The Alpha set the plate down on the coffee table and turned, storming out of the room. Dean used all of his strength to stand up, calling after his mate.

“Cas!” he called, but it was too late. The Alpha had already stormed out of the room. Dean was about to follow when he felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder.

“Just let him be, Dean. He needs some time to cool down.”

Dean sighed and looked back at his brother. Fighting back tears, he nodded, sitting back down. Sam picked up the plate of mini pizzas and offered him one, but Dean refused, his appetite suddenly gone.

The party ended around three o’clock. Dean stayed after to help his brother and sister-in-law clean up, putting leftovers away and vacuuming. He still hadn’t seen Cas since they arrived at the party around 12:30, but he was following Sam’s advice of giving him some space. 

Dean was in the kitchen helping Jess wash the dishes when Castiel appeared in the doorway, holding a pair of car keys. He cleared his throat and Dean turned, his heart stopping when he saw his mate. It wasn’t hard to tell that the Alpha had been crying, his eyes red and puffy and his cheeks tear stained. But he held himself proudly and his voice didn’t shake as he spoke to Dean.

“I’m going home. I figured you might want a ride.” He said. Dean set the plate he was holding down and quickly dried his hands.

“Of course. I…” he turned back to Jess, who smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Go. Thank you for your help.”

“Okay. Tell Sam I said goodbye. Also, tell him he needs to lose a few pounds.” Dean grinned as Jessica laughed.

“I’ll tell him you said you love him.” She grinned. Dean smiled a little and walked out of the kitchen, following after Castiel into the front yard. They didn’t say a word to each other all the way to the car, or on the entire ride home. When they finally reached the house, Castiel climbed out of the driver’s seat and stalked off towards the front door of their house.  
Dean opened up the passenger side door, slowly stepping out. He was close the door when he felt a crippling pain shoot through his abdomen. He cringed and held his stomach, leaning against the car for support.

“Are you coming in or what?” Castiel snapped, frowning. Dean groaned softly.

“Cas…” He whimpered. The Alpha huffed.

“Come on Dean, the heat is on. Are you coming inside or what?”

Dean nodded and went to step towards the house when he felt something wet leaking down his thigh. He whimpered loudly as he felt the pain again, only this time it was more intense. He doubled over in pain, gritting his teeth.

“Cas… something is wrong.” He gasped. Instantly the anger washed off of the Alpha’s face and was replaced by fear and concern. He ran to Dean’s side, helping the omega stand upright.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked. Dean whimpered loudly and looked up into his Alpha’s big blue eyes.

“Cas… it’s time.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean lay back in the little nest he had been making for weeks, trying in vain to get comfortable. He was enveloped by fluffy pillows he had collected from the attic, as well as Castiel’s old bleach stained tee shirts. There was also an old sleeping bag of Sam’s buried in the pile somewhere, and Dean was currently clutching a tattered blanket that his mother had knit for him when he was three years old.

Castiel sat crouched beside him, wiping the omega’s forehead with a cool rag. Dean groaned and closed his eyes as another contraction hit, the second one in an hour. He looked up at Cas and whimpered.

“I’m sorry for what I said back at Sam’s…” he said. Castiel shook his head.

“It’s okay, Dean. You were kind of right. I’ve been pretty underfoot lately.”

“But… I should have appreciated it more. I know you’re only trying to help…” Dean frowned. Cas leaned down and kissed his omega’s lips gently, stroking his hair.

“It’s okay, Dean. It really is. All I care about right now is that you are comfortable and that you and the baby get out of this okay. Okay?”

“Okay.” Dean sighed, burying his face in Castiel’s chest. He was happy for now that there were no contractions, but there was still a dull ache in his gut. The Alpha smiled a little and ran his fingers through the young man’s hair, kissing his forehead.

“I called Ellen, but she’s in the middle of another delivery. She wasn’t expecting you to go into labor for another week or so… so she isn’t going to be here for a few hours yet.”

Dean whimpered quietly, and Castiel kissed his forehead again. “You’ll be okay.” He whispered. “Do you want me to call Sam and ask if Jess can come over?”

I… Yes. Please.” Dean whimpered. Castiel nodded, pulling out his cell phone and quickly dialing Sam’s number. Sam picked up after four rings.

“Hello?”

“Sam, its Castiel. Dean is in labor and our midwife is not able to make it.”

“Oh my God. Is he alright?”

“He is managing. We were wondering if it would be possible for Jess to come over. It’s okay if she’s not up to it… it’s just, she’s a nurse, and I have no experience delivering a baby…”

“No, no, of course, I get it. Let me get her…” The line went quiet for about a minute. When Sam came back on, he was talking quickly.

“She’s on her way right now. She’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel smiled and gave Dean the thumbs up. The omega smiled a little, resting his head against Castiel’s chest.

“No problem. Tell Dean good luck. Oh, and tell him that I love him too.” He said the last part quickly before hanging up. Cas chuckled and pocketed his phone, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Jessica is on her way. Sam says he loves you.”

“Sam is a girl.” Dean grumbled.

Castiel chuckled, scooting closer to Dean in the nest of pillow. His arms wrapped around the omega protectively. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m actually kind of hungry.” Dean mumbled, blushing. Castiel chuckled and stood up.

“Okay, I’ll go make us some mac and cheese. If you need anything, just holler. I’ll be here before you can even say my name.”

Dean nodded, smiling the best he could at Cas as he tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night…

Three hours later, Dean was suffering through an especially hard contraction. Castiel sat beside him as Jessica sat between his spread legs, one hand on his knee.

“You’re okay, Dean. Just breathe.” Jess encouraged him.

“Fuck, it hurts.” Dean groaned loudly. Castiel frowned and leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“You’re doing great, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh, how touching.” Dean snapped at him, throwing his head back and moaning in pain. Castiel rubbed Dean’s arm looking at him gently. He stroked his finger’s trough the omega’s hair and used a moist towel to wipe the sweat from his brow, knowing that the next contraction was only four minutes away.

Sure enough, Dean was groaning through another contraction three minutes later. This one seemed to be particularly painful, considering the way Dean screamed as tears ran down his face. Cas frowned and reached for his hand, squeezing gently. Dean had a vice grip on his fingers, but Castiel hardly felt it, too distracted by the horrible look of pain on his mate’s face.

“I just want it to be over!” Dean cried out, grabbing a pillow from his left and hugging it. Castiel kissed his forehead gently.

“Don’t worry, Dean. It will all be over soon, I promise. You look like you’re about eight inches dilated.” Jess said. Dean nodded and offered her a week smile. Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand a little bit.

“You’re doing great baby.” He said, smiling down at his mate.

“Screw you, Cas.” Dean grumbled, looking away. Castiel only smiled a little and leaned forward, kissing the corner of Dean’s frowning lips.

“I love you.” He whispered. Dean turned to look at him, his green eyes apologetic before they became filled with pain. Dean grabbed his stomach and threw his head back, gasping for air.

“Fuck… Jess, I think I need to push.”

“Go ahead. I’m right here.” She said. Dean groaned loudly and bore down, pushing as hard as he could through the contraction. When he was finally finished he gasped for breath, tears of frustration running down his face.

“It hurts.” He whimpered. Castiel was silent, knowing that Dean would probably snap at anything he said. Instead he settled for stroking Dean’s hair softly. Apparently this was the right thing to do, because Dean closed his eyes and relaxed until the next contraction came. He only had to wait about two minutes for it. Dean cried out in pain and began to push again. He could feel himself bleeding, which he knew wasn’t good, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this to end.

“Dean, stop!” Jessica yelled, grabbing the washcloth Cas had been using to cool Dean down with before and using it to wipe the blood away. “Just breathe, okay? You need to breathe.”

Dean whimpered and nodded, tears running down his cheeks. Jessica sighed and rubbed Dean’s knee soothingly.

“I know it hurts, okay? But you just need to calm down and take a few deep breaths. You’re almost there. Just a few more pushes and you’ll be holding your pup in your arms. You can do this.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, smiling a little. Jessica was right. He could do this. “You’re right. I… I can do this.”

Another thirty seconds passed before Dean was groaning in pain and pushing. Blood ran down his thighs and he threw his head back, crying out as he felt the baby drop. There was an intense pressure inside of him and all he could do was push. He pushed and pushed until he heard Jessica gasp loudly.

“You’re crowning, Dean. I can see the head.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It was almost over. He was so close… so close… and then the contraction ended. Dean groaned into the pillow he was holding, more tears running down his face. Castiel moved around so that he sat next to Jessica in front of Dean. The omega whimpered at the loss of his mate’s presence beside him, so Castiel reached out and took his hand again.

“It’s okay, Dean. Just one more push.” This time it was castiel reassuring Dean.

“One more push.” Dean nodded, tossing the pillow to the side and looking into Castiel’s eyes. The next contraction started and he bore down, his eyes locked with Castiel’s. He could feel the head stretching him open and he tried not to cry out in pain. Castiel looked down between his mate’s legs and gasped. Jessica reached down and caught the baby’s head in her hands. The contraction ended and Dean moaned, throwing his head back. Castiel smiled at him.

“Jess has got the head. Just one more push, baby.”

“You said that last time!” Dean growled. Castiel smiled at him, shaking his head.

“Just one more, Dean. You can do it.”

Dean groaned in frustration. Luckily he only had to wait about thirty seconds for the next contraction. He bore down as hard as he could, and slowly the baby’s shoulder’s rotated until they were all the way out. Jessica caught the baby, lifting it up and smiling. The baby let out a shrill cry, announcing its arrival into the world.

“He’s a boy.” Cas said, grinning at Dean. He grabbed the pair of scissors they had waiting nearby and cut the umbilical cord, taking the crying baby from Jessica. The new father smiled and scooted over to Dean’s side, handing the baby to his mate. The omega quickly brought the baby to his nipple, watching as the infant latched on and began to suck.

“He’s so beautiful.” He whispered, tears shining in his eyes. Castiel grinned and leaned down, kissing Dean’s sweaty forehead and stroking the baby’s head.

“What do you want to name him?” He whispered. Dean smiled up at his Alpha mate.

“How about Charlie?”

“Charlie?” Castiel frowned a little. “After… after my father?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?” Dean smiled up at his mate, his green eyes glowing. Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s lips softly.

“It’s prefect.” He whispered. Dean smiled widely, but that smile soon evaporated as he cringed in pain.  
The omega gasped, grabbing his slightly-deflated stomach with one hand. He cringed in pain as another contraction came on.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, quickly taking Charlie from Dean’s arms and wrapping him up in a soft towel. Dean shook his head and grabbed his knees, pulling them back.

“I-I don’t know… it’s another contraction.” Dean whimpered, looking to Jessica for an explanation.

“It’s just the afterbirth.” She answered calmly. Dean shook his head.

“No, Jess… It really hurts. I think something is wrong.” He said. Jessica frowned and looked down at Dean’s opening, where another head was pushing its way out of his opening.

“Cas!” Dean yelled. Castiel did his best to comfort his mate while still holding Charlie, reaching out to grab Dean’s hand. Dean groaned and threw his head back as the contraction ended, whimpering loudly.

“You’re almost there.” Jessica said. Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. He let out a pained laugh.

“Twins… who would have guessed?” he smiled tearfully up at his mate. 

“Yeah.” Castiel breathed. 

Dean took a deep breath and threw his head back, resting it on the pillows just as another contraction hit. He groaned loudly, pushing through it. The baby’s shoulders rotated slowly until finally, finally, he was out and in Jessica’s arms.

Dean waited to hear the baby’s cry. He waited for what seemed like ages, but it never came. After ten seconds, he finally got up the nerve to speak.

“Jess?”

“He isn’t breathing.”


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow as Castiel and Dean watched Jessica work over their blue, unmoving baby boy. Even Charlie had gone quiet, seemingly able to sense the tension in the air. Castiel clutched him close to his chest, his blood rushing in his ears as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Jessica leaned down and placed her mouth over the infant’s lips, blowing air into his little lungs. She did this once… twice… three times, to no avail. Dean started to shake, tears running down his cheeks. This couldn’t be happening.

It was on the fourth breath that something finally happened. As Jessica pulled away from the purple baby he let out a small cry, coughing up the last of the gook that was stuck in his throat. Castiel let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as Jessica smiled and handed the baby boy to a crying Dean.

It only took the baby several tries to latch on to Dean’s nipple and start sucking. Castiel smiled and stroked his omega’s hair, looking down at the two babies they had just welcomed into the world.

Jessica delivered the afterbirth and cleaned Dean up. Castiel only left the omega’s side to get him a pair of clean sweat pants and some food. When he returned, he sat beside Dean and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, looking around lovingly at his family. He had never been more proud in his life.

They didn’t leave their nest for three days after that. Dean found that he was too sore to do more than get up to go to the bathroom, and the pillows were too comfortable for him to leave. Castiel had no objections to this, and they stayed in the nest all day and night.

On the second night after the twins’ birth, Dean was nursing his youngest son as Charlie slept in Castiel’s arms. The Alpha leaned over and kissed Dean’s temple softly.

“So… there’s Charlie.” Cas said, looking at his eldest son and smiling. He then looked over to the second baby, who was squirming around on Dean’s chest and trying to feed. “Now we need a name for this little guy.”

“Castiel.” Dean said.

“Yeah, Dean?” He asked, looking over at the omega expectantly. Dean chuckled.

“No, Cas… we should name the baby after you. We should name him Castiel.”

Cas blushed furiously and shook his head. “No… I could never. We’d be better off naming him Dean, after you.”

“No way.” The omega protested. Cas sighed, thinking for a few minutes before he smiled.

“How about we name him Sam?”

“Sam?” Dean thought for a moment before smiling. “I actually like that idea.”

“Sam it is.” Cas said, grinning down at the infant. He blinked up at his father with bright blue eyes, making a small, happy noise before turning his attention back to Dean’s nipple. Dean smiled and stroked the baby’s head gently.

“Your Uncle is going to be so embarrassed.” He cooed, kissing the baby’s forehead. Dean looked up and his eyes locked with Castiel’s, who was looking down at him with loving blue eyes. The Alpha quickly leaned down and kissed Dean’s lips.

“Thank you for making me the happiest man alive.” He said softly. Dean blushed but continued to smile up at his mate.

“I love you, Cas.” He whispered. The Alpha leaned in to kiss him one last time before he settled down and got comfortable beside Dean in the nest where their little family would soon be sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

“I love you too.”

The End


End file.
